


Extraña manera de descubrir la verdad

by NaghiTan



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué habría que hacer si tú padre es un mutante dispuesto a destruir al mundo por sus creencias?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraña manera de descubrir la verdad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Christian Scarlet Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Christian+Scarlet+Fics).



**Título:** Extraña manera de descubrir la verdad

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Pietro Maximoff

 **Fandom:** X-Men

 **Advertencias:** Menciones del comic, aunque muy nulas, porque casi no estoy familiarizada con los comic.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del comic **X-Men** , no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Marvel** y **Stan Lee** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.  

 **Resumen:** ¿Qué habría que hacer si tú padre es un mutante dispuesto a destruir al mundo por sus creencias?

 **Número de palabras:** 462

 **Tabla:** Te… **No. Y Nombre:** 007\. Te recuerdo

 **Grupo:** Minutitos.

 **Dedicado a:** Christian Scarlet Fics, que es para su cumpleaños, cuyo me atrase y la verdad lo siento mucho, espero te guste.

 

 

**Drabble Único**

Para descubrir quién era su verdadero padre tanto Pietro como su hermana Wanda tuvieron que pasar por tanto, habían vivido con la pareja Maximoff, un par de gitanos que habían perdido a sus hijos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, habían sufrido hambre y pobreza, pero habían podido vivir lo mejor que podían, ambos hermanos estaban agradecidos. Pero su padre, Django, había comenzado a robar para que su familia ya no sufriera tanto, más temprano que tarde, su campamento fue atacada por los pueblerinos, quienes estaban molestos por los robos que sufrían y no dudaron en culpar a los gitanos.

Tuvieron que moverse, Pietro y Wanda habían sido los únicos sobrevivientes de aquel ataque, tuvieron que recorrer toda Europa a pesar de apenas ser muy jóvenes, tratando de sobrevivir de lo que podían, Pietro, al ser el varón, tomaba mucha responsabilidad hacia su hermana, fue un día que todo se fue al carajo.

Él había dejado a su hermana sola en un callejón que habían tomado como guarida, y había salido a buscar comida, no supo en sí lo que pasó, sólo supo que él ya estaba enfrente de su hermana, tratando de protegerla y estaba perdiendo.

La desesperación le había embargado y no quería morir, no quería dejar sola a su hermana, las personas eran supersticiosas y no dejarían que ellos escapasen así como así.

Fue, que en un momento, los metales se movieron hacia un hombre y lo rodearon, fue así que conoció a Magneto, era un hombre con una mutación como ellos quien los andaba defendiendo, quien se los llevó y los reclutó para servirle, poco después supieron que era su verdadero padre.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Pietro observó a su hija Luna, si le preguntasen en ese momento qué era lo que había pensado cuando se enteró de que Magneto era su padre, respondería que no había cabida para pensar en eso, él estaba agradecido que Wanda y él estaban con vida, y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de detenerse a pensar que su padre era un villano.

Lo afrontó de la mejor forma que pudo, tanto Wanda como él no habían nacido para ser villanos, ellos querían hacer que el mundo estuviera en paz, sin guerras y hambre, y si podían con una responsabilidad, aquello era demasiado bueno.

—Quicksilver—la voz de Steve resonó por los altavoces de la guarida—, hay que ir hacia New York, se ha localizado a un grupo de centinelas atacando a un grupo de mutantes.

Se enfrentaría a su padre a su manera, ya había perdido a su esposa, y él quería un mundo mejor para su hija. Los pensamientos de su padre eran radicales, y había que detenerlo. Porque, ¿Qué harían en su lugar si tuvieran a un padre como Magneto?    

 


End file.
